Good News Sokka
by year of the snake
Summary: What does the voice in Sokka's head tell him? Who is a girl nicknamed 'Boci? Why does Sokka want to kill a friend of his? The answer to these questions and more. Pure fun!


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air-bender, the very talented team of Mike and Brain own the show and characters. Boci is mine so if you wish to use her please ask me and give me credit for her, thanks. The rating maybe wrong but I did try to get it right.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) aka. crescentmoon (at mediaminer). And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.

Good News

Sokka sat down to eat dinner near the fire at the Western Air Temple.

(Guess what Sokka!) came an annoying female voice that recently developed in his head.

'Go away.' he thought back at could sense the voice pout. He'd named Bouncy One with Cruel Intentions or Boci because it was almost always perky and often acted like Toph did in trying to pwn him.(Ah, you're so mean to me...)

He ignored Boci. And said hi to Zuko and Sokka's father as they sat down to eat next to him.

(It's really good news...) baited Boci. Boci then floated to the back of his mind letting him ponder what she might have said.

'Good news...' Sokka twitched. 'Boci isn't always trying to humiliate me. Sometimes she even seems to care for me... No! I won't fall for it! Boci will not fool me! But you know sometimes she helps me and when she's being serious she is right more often than she's wrong... Gah! Okay Boci what is it?'

(What's what?)

'The good news!'

(What good news?... Oh that good news, You didn't want to hear it remember.)

'Just tell me! It will drive me insane if you don't.'

Boci squealed, (Okay!) He could just feel her hugging his tiny mind self. (It's really great news! You'll just love it!) She was bouncing up and down on his tiny self sighed and pushed the hyper girl away.

'Now what is this news?'

(Katara's pregnant!)

Both his fake tiny self and his real true self faint backwards. His real self became covered in stew.

"Sokka!" everyone around the fire cried.

(Well, that went better than I thought it would.) giggled Boci before Sokka went into entire black out.

When Sokka woke up in his mind he tried to track sneaky little Boci down. 'Boci where are you?'

Finally he got an answer. (Do you know it's four in the morning, Sokka. I was asleep in your dream graveyard. You have some sweet dreams you've given up on.) She yawned. (What do you want?)

'Who's the father?'

(The father of what?)

'Of Katara's baby!'

(Katara's having a baby? Who told you that?)

'You did!'

(Did I? Did I really?)

'Yes! So who's the father?'

(Katara should be the one to tell you.)

'As you said it's four in the morning, she needs her rest... for the baby.'

(Sure it's for the baby.) muttered Boci. (I'm not going to tell you.)

'Tell me.'

(No.)

'Tell me!'

(No.)

'TELL ME!'

Boci asked, (Tell you what?)

'Who is the father of Katara's baby!'

(I didn't know she was pregnant. You must be so happy because you'll be an uncle soon! Congratulations!)

'Boci! Tell me!'

(Tell you what?)

That went on until the sun rose and Sokka could hear Katara getting up to make breakfast. 'I'm giving you one last chance to cooperate with me and then I will go and ask Katara to make fried Sea prunes.'

Boci covered her nose and flew at him. (No! Fried sea prunes give you horrible brain farts!)

'Tell me or I will.'

(Okay.) Boci bowed her head, letting her hair cover her face. Then she got a wicked smile Sokka couldn't see.

'Well!'

She wiped off her wicked smile and walked right up to him and whispered in his ear while passing, (Zuko's the father.)

"WHAT!" Sokka screamed came running."I'll kill that no-good Zuko 'til he dies!"

Zuko who had been closest halted outside his door. 'I think I'll let someone else deal with him...' thought Zuko.

818181818181818181818181

Hi everyone. This was inspired by Mannie258's (from deviantART) short fiction called 20 ways to annoy Sokka. It's pretty funny! Check it out. Anyway suggestion number five is ?'Go up to him and squeal at the top of your lungs saying you have good news. When he asks what, say Katara's pregnant. If he faints, walk away, if he asks questions, pretend you have no idea what he's talking about.' I asked if I could make a short story based on it and she gave me permission. This is what came of it. I wrote it all in one night. hehehe!By-the-way Katara's not really pregnant, Boci was just teasing any When Ice and Lava Meet fans are reading this please forgive me. My hard drive died. My brother managed to save my stories but the only problem is they are now at his house not here. I'm typing this on my family's computer. But as soon as I get my stories or my computer is fixed I will get the next chapter of that up. Thanks for I get an idea or if inspired by a review I will add a chapter or two to this story. Thanks. Hope to write again soon. Bye.


End file.
